


The Beast You've Made of Me

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The Beast You've Made of Me</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A mix for bodies shoved against the wall; the taste of dirt and ash and regret on bruised lips. Battered psyches and stolen dreams, a mix for two men who think they deserve nothing better.
</p>
  </div>
</blockquote>A Bucky/Clint fanmix
            </blockquote>





	The Beast You've Made of Me

  
**The Beast You've Made of Me**

> A mix for bodies shoved against the wall; the taste of dirt and ash and regret on bruised lips. Battered psyches and stolen dreams, a mix for two men who think they deserve nothing better. 

A Bucky/Clint fan mix by [Sometimesyoufly](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with cover art by [Ramseygeoff](http://ramseygeoff.tumblr.com/).

 

[WATCH](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHo_YKY17FLrumDdo1LNcunaugap1UO3J) | [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/the-beast-you-ve-made-of-me) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.2shared.com/file/NLfXuaUe/The_Beast_Youve_Made_of_Me.html)

 

**1\. Radioactive** \- Imagine Dragons

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

 

**2\. Windowsill** \- Arcade Fire

_Don't wanna live in my father's house no more_  
Don't wanna live with my father's debt  
You can't forgive what you can't forget

 

**3\. Lonesome Organist Rapes Page-Turner** \- The Dresden Dolls

_Now there there_  
I'm a friendly man  
I joke about sex because it's funny when you're frightened

 

**4\. Howl** \- Florence + the Machine

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

 

**5\. Demons** \- Imagine Dragons

_Don’t get too close_  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide

 

**6\. Kiss With a Fist** \- Florence + the Machine

_A kick in the teeth is good for some_  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none

 

**7\. Little Lion Man** \- Mumford  & Sons

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

 

**8\. Stranger Things Have Happened** \- Foo Fighters

_And I dream about somewhere, a smoke will fill the air_  
As I lay awake and wait for you to walk out that door  
I can change, I can change, I can change  
But who you want me to be?

 

**9\. Golden** \- Fall Out Boy

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies_  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raise their babies  
To stay away from me  



End file.
